playgroundfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Blog utilisateur:MissLarx/Portrait de Wikien : Linkpogo
Voici un nouveau billet dans la catégorie « portrait de Wikien ». L'idée est de vous présenter des utilisateurs de la communauté francophone de Wikia et la façon dont ils participent. Pour ce portrait, le Wikien que nous vous présentons est Linkpogo ! right|300px Wikia — Peux-tu te présenter brièvement ? Je suis Linkpogo (prononcer comme ça s'écrit). Pour la petite histoire, j'utilise ce pseudo sur internet depuis 9 ans : « Link » pour Linkin Park et « pogo » pour les pogos...^^ Je suis membre Wikia depuis le 18 Novembre 2011 et administrateur de Wiki Assassin's Creed que j'ai adopté à la même période. Puis j'ai créé Wiki Golden Sun, Wiki Spartacus et je suis depuis quelques mois administrateur sur Wiki God of War et Wiki Mass Effect. Wikia — Comment as-tu connu Wikia ? Grand fan d'Assassin's Creed, je recherchais des informations sur les jeux, personnages, etc. sur internet et je suis tombé sur le Wiki Assassin's Creed. Malheureusement à l'époque ce wiki était très pauvre et ne contenait qu'une cinquantaine de pages, ce qui était peu pour une série contenant déjà au moins trois jeux consoles de salon - sans compter les spin-off - et de nombreux personnages et autres. J'ai finalement trouvé d'autres sites pour mes recherches, mais je me suis inscrit sur Wikia pour développer quelques pages sur Wiki Assassin's Creed. Puis le fondateur du wiki, Trisha Blake, m'a contacté quelques jours et plusieurs pages créées plus tard pour me proposer le poste d'Administrateur. J'ai immédiatement accepté et l'aventure a sérieusement commencé ! Wikia — Te souviens-tu de ta première modification sur Wikia ? Malheureusement, non ! Tout ce que je suis certain, c'est que c'était sur Wiki Assassin's Creed, peut-être une nouvelle page. Je me souviens que j'ai commis pas mal d'erreurs car je ne connaissais rien à Wikia en tant que modificateur et j'ai appris à tâtons, si ce n'est Wyz qui m'a énormément appris et qui m'apprend encore ! Je tiens encore le remercier ici ! Wikia — Quel a été ton parcours sur Wikia depuis ? Comme je l'ai dis plus haut, cela fait presque un an et demi que je suis sur Wiki Assassin's Creed, puis entre temps j'ai créé Wiki Golden Sun dont je suis également fan, Wiki Spartacus et je suis depuis peu administrateur sur Wiki God of War dont je ne suis pas fan mais dans le but d'aider son fondateur, Soda1459 et administrateur sur Wiki Mass Effect dont je suis grand fan. J'ai aussi fait quelques modifications sur d'autres wikis, passagèrement, comme Wiki Naruto, HaloNation, Once Upon a Time, Prince of Persia... Wikia — Qu'aimes-tu sur Wikia ? J'aime bien trouver les informations que je recherche sur un sujet précis et apporter mes connaissances si elles manquent sur ce wiki. J'apprécie aussi les groupes de contributeurs restreints sur un wiki (entre cinq et dix, c'est l'idéal !). Wikia — Que n'aimes-tu pas sur Wikia ? Les versions « internationnales » de certains wiki (anglais en fait), où il y a beaucoup de monde mais où les contributions sont rendues très difficiles pour le peu qu'on veuille y apporter (par exemple, si on veut apporter un élément sur Assassin's Creed Wiki anglais, il faut le faire sur la page de discussion de l'article et c'est le staff du wiki qui font les modifications, si ça leur plait...). Mais bon, peut-être que c'est à cause d'un trop gros groupe de contributeurs. Je n'aime pas non plus les fauteurs de troubles et les pollueurs. Wikia — Si tu pouvais changer quelque chose sur Wikia, qu'est-ce que ce serait ? Le nouvel emplacement de pub sur la page d'accueil. Wikia - Et une question exclusivement pour toi Linkpogo, cela fait maintenant plus d'un an que tu es présent sur Wikia. Depuis tout ce temps, Wikia a apporté de nombreuses modifications et fonctionnalités aux systèmes des wikis. Quel est l'ajout de fonctionnalité que tu as préféré et que tu juges le plus intéressant et sympathique ? Et celui que tu aimes le moins ? J'aime le mur de discussion qui est plus rapide et plus simple à utiliser pour lancer une nouvelle conversation ! C'est vraiment une très bonne avancée pour la communication sur wikia. J'en avais marre de devoir modifier la page de discussion, d'ajouter la signature, mais le mur de discussion permet également aux novices de communiquer facilement. Il n'y a pas vraiment de fonctionnalités que je n'aime pas, disons qu'il y en a qui ne m'intéressent pas (les badges par exemple). Wikia — Et bien, un grand merci à Linkpogo. d'avoir pris le temps de répondre à ces questions ! Si vous pensez que vous ou l'une de vos connaissances feriez un bon candidat pour un portrait de Wikien, veuillez nous le faire savoir dans les commentaires ci-dessous en laissant son nom et la raison qui motive votre choix. :Pour lire ou relire les anciens portraits de Wikien, consultez cette page. Catégorie:Billets de blog